1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally when an atmosphere (mood) of colors of some image is analyzed from the image, a representative color extracted from within the image is commonly used as a characteristic quantity used for the mood analysis. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-185647 discloses a technique to decide the representative color arrangement from the level of attention of colors to perform a mood analysis of the image.